<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>put your lips on mine (shut me up) by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580640">put your lips on mine (shut me up)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stellar Firma (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, Friends With Benefits, Harry's POV, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mentions of Aftercare, Mild Kink, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink, Smut, Sort of? - Freeform, but i'm even worse at dialogue so y'all dodged a bullet there, but like the fixation is getting him to shut up, it definitely is porn though, sorry this is short i'm bad at porn, this is kind of a brief character study more than porn sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Musings on Trexel Geistman and his inability to just... stop talking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trexel Geistman/Harry (Stellar Firma)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>put your lips on mine (shut me up)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it is a crime that there is no trexharry fic in this fandom i guess i have to do everything around here</p><p>anyway harry is interesting and listening to free time man really changed how i viewed his and trexel's relationship so. here. </p><p>(title from Talk Too Much by COIN)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts the way most encounters with Trexel tend to end: an exasperated demand of “Shut up, Trexel”.</p><p>(It started a long time ago, when Harry first found him in the Cosmic Lounge. He’d found an irritating man, a pretty man, a lonely man, a man who he wanted to comfort even as his good sense told him to get far, far away. It started a long time ago for Harry- but thinking about that would mean thinking about many other things best left repressed.)</p><p>An exasperated demand, an expectation of an indignant retort. A flush emerging on the other man’s cheeks, a bitten lip, a widening of eyes before he caught himself and began to complain.</p><p>Harry notices, and then he can’t stop noticing.</p><p>How Trexel won’t take his eyes off him even as he prattles and raves about a hundred different kinds of nonsense. How his words stutter when Harry flexes his bicep, just a little, just to test the waters. How he hasn’t brought up that broom all evening (and really, the memory of the broom is almost enough to make Harry reconsider, but he’s in this deep already, and Trexel really is rather pretty when you get past some of his more eccentric choices). </p><p>He notices, and he thinks, and he plans, and when he drops an abnormally sober Trexel back at his quarters he executes. Presses him against the door, winds a hand into his hair (ignoring that his fingers are in contact with some unsettling textures), cuts off his monologue with another muttered “shut up, Trexel” as he kisses him slow and deep.</p><p>And now they’re in a bed, and Harry has him pinned down and is doing his best to silence him, with a tongue and then a cock and now his fingers as he drives into him slowly, torturously. Trexel seems to like it best when he says nothing at all, when he gives up on this ever being a reciprocal affair and just takes what he wants from Trexel’s body as he whines and begs and moans but never asks Harry to stop. </p><p>Maybe this is what Trexel needs. (What Trexel needs, he knows, is therapy and a crash course in basic empathy and humility, but in the absence of that this will suffice.) To be held down, fucked harshly, to have all his control stripped away in a few short words. Maybe Trexel just needs to be good, just for a while. He repeats this idea to the man below him and gets a broken moan around his fingers before he starts trying to talk again. He bites at Trexel’s neck, snaps his hips quickly just once, reminds him of his place. No talking. </p><p>Later, he will clean Trexel up as best he can. He will get him a glass of slurry, and wipe away the Board-Approved Lubricant starting to dry between his thighs, and dispose of his Board-Approved Contraception in the appropriate receptacle. He will make room for himself among Trexel’s limbs, flung across the bed, and he will sleep. In the morning he will leave, and they will not talk about it, and he will not think about Trexel’s mouth on his cock and Trexel’s hair in his hands and Trexel’s throat covered in the bruises and bites he left. </p><p>Trexel stares desperately up at him, pushes back against him in an unspoken plea, and Harry obliges, fucking into him harder and faster. He wonders if he can make him cry, if Trexel can talk through tears. Stares down at glassy eyes and pink lips stretched over his fingers, thinks about how pretty he looks like this. How much he wants to kiss that mouth quiet every single morning, hear it wish him goodnight every evening. He lets Trexel gag on his fingers a little instead. </p><p>Best not to think about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please leave me feedback if you so wish. alternatively, buy my silence.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>